The rise of the Geek
by XRedVengeance
Summary: A young man gifted with the ability of a super brain Stands on a thin rope between Hero and Villain, and his life changes forever after he experiences a death
1. Discovery

**The Rise of The****Geek**

**A Tale By: William Thorn**

**The Turning Point.**

**The chilled air felt like ice as I pondered what I had done my tears tasted like salt as they ran into my mouth. I did not ask for this I was technically considered bad but I never did evil before with my own hands. I guess the signs were there when I was little but this was not the life I had wanted. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Discovery**

**I knew from any early age I was special but no one really considered my intelligence super and for someone with a super brain I was really good at being dumb. I considered myself a genius idiot. I was born in Florida during one of it's not so cold winters, but later moved to a little town outside of Gotham city. The town was called Pinecrest valley and only had a few attractions which drew in lost travellers on their way to Gotham, even a nice prison known as Pinecrest Academy "The High School for lost causes" and while I was not a lost cause I was very different from my family and they did not understand why I was such a freak.**

**I first tapped into my ability and understood what it was during my freshman year in auto shop using only the parts given and a junk car I made a nice hot rod, but the teachers thought I had stolen some of the parts and so I was given a week's worth of detentions. I practiced until I became like MacGyver creating complex things out of simple household items, I couldn't help it my mind was moving so fast I thought of something my hands reacted and in no time I had built a workable toy helicopter using electrical tape, few paper clips and straws, the only real tech was used in the controller which I got from a remote control car I had forgotten about in the back of my dorm room closet.**

**Still I scrapped it I did not want to create a reason to be poked and prodded at by those jerks known as the rough'n'tough gang, which was an odd collection of athletes and gang kids brought in from Gotham. I was already in deep trouble with them for liking the head honcho's Girl. Amber McClark was not a very bright girl, but her G.P.A was still higher than most at the academy, partly because I tutored her a lot. It was the best part of the day for me, because I loved her smile and the way she always said "Thanks Amien I appreciate the help I don't know where I would be without you." I always had to stop myself from correcting her it was my fault she thought it was that anyway, because I could barely believe she would see me let alone speak to me. When she asked what my name was I went "I am umm D D Du D Amien." **

**`Following the best was the worst time, because after our session her Boy would bring his friend to "encourage me" not to over think my time with her. Life was hard but I always had my small T.V where I watched the news about the rouge justice bringer Batman and Superman the man of steel. They never seemed scared of anyone and always protect those without defenses. I dreamed that they would save me from the school, and take me into the league**

**I would contemplate how I would be as a member of the Justice league I even had a name picked out RED VENGANCE (which now that I think of it is still a really cool name.) I would always have a different power that I would use to bring many forms of justice to the halls of Pinecrest. But at the end of the day I was still just Damien William Thornrose the geek with two first names. **

**I really admired the Robins being able to fight against wrong doers, in fact every Halloween If I wasn't dressed as Red Vengeance I was Robin. However as school moved forward I became more and more separated from the other students they began picking on me more and I hated it I sent letters to the heroes asking for help signing as my Hero name. **

**They never wrote back I began to resent my idols for leaving me in the dark as it consumed my heart. I started locking myself in my dorm and crying and smashing, even started inventing machines to help prevent being picked on.**


	2. Embrace

**Chapter 2:**

**Embrace**

**I tried to calm myself by going into band and embracing music to hide from the world which did not understand how my mind tortured me always thinking never dreaming only calculating. The worst part is Amber's boyfriend became more abusive and not only just towards me but Amber. I got angry at him and the whole gang that picked on others they never really did anything that landed them in jail but just the thought about them bullying others ticked me off. **

**Then a thought went across my mind "I can teach them a lesson" and I could not help but smile at the thought. That thought went to my hands and I started planning how to turn the school of low-lives into the school were the nerds ruled and no bully had control over anyone. I hacked into the schools computers and silently took the controls none of the teachers or deans knew what I had done I next installed security cameras barely the size of a raisin put over the whole school except in a couple of places which I deemed inappropriate.**

**Time went on and the Red Avenger watched and waited for any bullying to happen. The first incident was with a young freshman and the gang's tattle tale that was only in the gang because the size of his mouth. I put on my improved costume with a pair of clawed brass knuckles and slid down the rain gutter outside my dorm room window and went to the scene where the event was happening. I had made the claws retractable to keep the faculty from seeing what I was planning when I reached the hallway I noticed the locker in front of the Mouth and two of his buddies was moving as they laughed. **

**I stood calculating ways to take them down but before I could finish a stealth plan they spotted me. "Look at the Freak" they spat at me I frowned and drew out the claws, which stunted there step and while the tried to back away I attacked My claws dug into their skin as my created armor increased the amount of punch I was able to put out. I retracted the claws and beat them bloody I knocked them out and used the claws to break the lockers lock, only to disappear before the freshman could get out. I sat hiding my uniform as I heard the screams of teachers going to bring the boys to the infirmary. I regret how big my smile was as I meticulously cleaned the residue from the event to make it impossible to find out who caused it. **

**I walked with a hop to my step as I went to the school's rundown park to relax my nerves. I sat on the rusty swing and let my mind go wild to the squeak of the swing set as I rode it. I sensed somebody behind me and I stopped and turned faster than a cornered snake. "Amber, you scared me." And like she always did when we were alone she smiled and laughed. "You are jumpy today Amien, what is wrong." She did the worst thing possible that day. She hugged me and sat down in the swing next to mine. And I knew when I looked at her she was not worried about me she was afraid and my eyes moved in the direction of her boyfriend's dorm.**

"**I don't know how you do it Amber, he hurts you and yet you seem to love him enough to go back." her smile was so calming, but that was her answer and it pissed me off. I didn't know how she could just cover up his abuse and stay with him. So I did something really stupid I stopped the swing and calculated the best way to convey my emotions, and did the most illogical thing ever. I gently pulled her from the swing and swiped her long caramel hair over her shoulder and hugged her tight. I softly placed my head on her shoulder taking in the scent of her strawberry lilac conditioner that filled my heart "I don't know how to help you, tell me how I can help you? I will hug you until you are no longer afraid you are my only friend here I don't want to lose you to the likes of him."**

**I remember her reaction even to this day. "Get off me! Amien you're a freak!" I remember the day my heart shattered into a thousand shards and crashed into my lungs. Breathing became impossible as she walked away and with every thought my vision faded. I remember that day because even walking was hard and to make things worse Amber told the gang and they decided to give me a hard time the whole way to my dorm. **

**Duncan Hayze kicked me into the trash. Solomon Arc dumped water on me and took pictures, but I kept walking. Aries Ferin spit on me and pushed me into a wall. And lastly right as I reached for the door to my room Robert Winston grandson to The CEOs of Winston farms and butchery and heir to millions was there. "I heard you went for my girl, but here I had thought we taught you better." It was the first time I truly hated anyone. **

**I woke up the next morning on the floor outside my dorm room in my head hurt and someone had dressed me in a batman costume and as pain sprang through my whole body I heard a crinkling sound and howled in pain as I grabbed the course parchment from my back and read it slowly my eyes filled with tears "****The freak is dead let him rest in piece." ****They had not even spelled peace right was the first thought in my mind. I struggled to my feet and used my abilities to lock pick my way into my room I collapsed on trying to reach my suit I did and I achingly put it on little by little. The machine inside it began analyzing and treating my wounds. I loved that uniform it is the reason I am not a cripple.**

**I decided it was time to do something drastic I waited until night as my wounds healed themselves when I went into each one of their rooms and beat them senseless. I dragged all of them to the playground and found some drugs in a hidden stash in their room, and placed them in Robert's back pocket. I went back into my room with a smile. The next day I arose only to find out Robert, and the whole group was still at school.**

**I later found out that Robert's father had paid the school to keep the scandal private, which made me mad but it also means no one would know about Red Vengeance, giving me the ability to keep going.**


	3. Easy way Out

**Chapter 3: Easy way out**

**Senior year was the worst for me the gang put together their efforts to put me under, but I was glad they were so busy focusing on me since I was leaving ahead of them. Ok I had cheated I used my powers to skip junior year, but I had to unlike Superman's laser vision I can't turn my brain off. School was easy and band let me vent my anger, through a creative outlet. Actually about a quarter of the way through the school year I was ambushed but had brought my trumpet with me and I used the case as a hammer and spun around to make them keep their distance. However while I suffered Red Vengeance prospered. Red Vengeance was cleaning up the school I would calculate how much bullying was down and celebrate. **

**The only problem was that I did not know the effects were not decreasing the bullying, but instead switching around the roles the Bullied started beating up the Bullies and the bullies became scared for any minute Red vengeance could come and beat them up. My sense of justice became twisted to me they deserved what they got. For every black eye they would suffer, for every torture they would give they would now receive for vengeance makes those who suffered restored to a just position among the others as equals. But I was failing myself, and I knew it but I could not point it out just a hole that seemed empty. **

**I tried to fill the hole with more pain to those who made me suffer. I thought it might also be that I deep down knew after I left that the school would revert to its old ways so I used my mind to break into a governmental hospital and grabbed the necessities and began working on what I would have considered my finest work creating a friend and ally. **

**The process and almost effected my grades if I wasn't so far ahead in my classes. I used the machines to create a perfect clone I gave him the name Meine Rache which is German for "my vengeance". I made an artificial womb to house his process before leaving the hospital. The process was sped up due to my genius I found a way to safe way to make him about age ten in less than two years. I kept breaking into lab after lab until hacking became second nature to me. However my process had complications. The rushed process made Meine not only super smart but very strong, not quite super strong but close and then he began to age normally this caused even a harder struggle; Parenthood. **

**Meine did not listen except during training, he whined and struggled. He even had a temper tantrum because I bought cheese-its instead of pizza flavored goldfish. But I began to care for him I taught him everything from grades 1-8****th**** from curriculum's I had stolen. He was ready for high school at age 12 and due to his purpose I enrolled him into Pinecrest Academy by hacking of course. And made myself a substitute teacher at age nineteen I felt accomplished. **

**I told him the plan and gave him my red Vengeance uniform and made my own green one. We became a team and I let him lead so he would know what it would be like to be in charge but we changed our focus from the oppression in the school to the oppression in Gotham. We would go out and rough up the corrupt politicians beating them raw until they would change, which caught the attention of Batman. We were in his territory and thus we became to him worse than the scum we were taking out. **

**However our lives changed when we were going to get money to buy a house, however because I did not go to college and had never had legitimate work that paid well we went to "Borrow" from the bank. Meine and I had put our uniforms under a set of baggy clothes and we entered Gotham financial not the largest bank in the city but we did not need so much money as to be suspicious. At first things went smoothly I was able sneak into the bathroom to hack the system and was just about to make a bogus account when Meine told me to look outside. I stood up and went to the door and when I looked out I noticed a gang of Joker's waltzed in. I finished up and we went into action Meine and I started a brawl Meine disabled their weapons while I went in for the kill the jokers did not stand a chance my suit was too advanced I watched every drop of blood fall from them. "next time don't rob our bank!" they collapsed and I blinded and made them mute, as for the rest of the people there we erased their memories so the black knight would not find us, but now that I look back he should have, because someone else did notice and followed us. **


	4. The joke was on us

**Chapter 4: The joke was on us**

**We bought a house a week later to avoid being caught, but after a month of living there someone broke in and left a message "I saw what you did and I must say grand job at stopping the jokers I would like to reward your boldness." I never wanted to go, but Meine insisted. "Father it is one of two things and we can handle both." I remember the look in his eyes and how they lit up we both knew it was a trap and he seemed to enjoy the idea, but it scared me however I loved him like a son and there was nothing I could do to change his mind I knew because technically it was my mind too. **

**We got ready for anything before leaving. When we arrived at the coordinates I expected some dark warehouse near a naval port, and I was right. We were very careful as the door began to open. The rust on the door screamed every inch I pushed until it came to an abrupt stop. The lights were off except for one light in the middle which revealed three chairs. We carefully and swiftly went to the light. I checked each chair for any inconsistency before we sat down. The moment our pants could hit the chair we noticed our ominous malefactor Lex Luthor I was unsure of his motives at the time. "You were the last person I expected, what is someone as powerful as yourself doing in Gotham even more of the slummiest part of Gotham. You belong in Metropolis." The light reflected off his bald head, I admit that I laughed under my breath Meine did too. He smiled at which seemed a cross between joy and intense frustration at the sight of us. "Well normally I like to interrogate those that steal from my Bank." I knew it was not his bank Lex corp. does not operate in Gotham. "That wasn't your bank what was the real reason you were here?"**

**He seemed enthusiastic about my deduction. "You caught me young one but to tell you the truth it was going to be my bank before you and your partner stopped my friends." I remember the anger in Miene's eyes. "They would have hurt the people if we did nothing, all we wanted was some start-up money my father would have paid them back with his inventions!" I was always proud of Meine he was a better me than I was. Luthor eyed Meine and then back at me. "You are father and son? But you look like you could be brothers." I stood up and clenched my fist it doesn't matter, let's fight if that is what you came to do, or tell us what you want and be gone!" Luthor acted surprised and offended. He motioned for something in the darkness and out came a significantly older man who handed me a slip of paper. I looked it over with confusion. Lex had handed me a job application. **

"**What is this Luthor? Is this some kind of trick?" I handed the application to Meine so he could at it he peeked through it and then scratched the top of his head. "You want to hire us?" Luthor took another look at Meine, and frowned. "I would but you have to be 16 to apply and you look ten." Meine's face turned red. "I am almost 13 according to my dad!" To which Luthor let out a small laugh. "I am sorry truly, but you said your father would pay back what he owes to the bank? Well I really do own the bank now and so he is going to start building for me, agreed?" I should have said no, but I did not. I filled out the details and handed him the paper. He smiled victoriously and shook my hand. He told me about how Superman was never giving him a chance to prove himself, and his next sentence sealed my cooperation. "He was a great hero, but he let the fame get to his head now instead of doing what was for the best he would attack relentlessly and bully all those who are not league heroes I bet he would even ignore his own flesh and blood if it came to it!" I imagined Superman as a bully and the memories flushed into my head, and Meine stood up and moved to my side. "We will stop the evil of their ego, not just Superman but the whole league that ignored my father when he needed them.**

**I know I was working with the bad guys I soon believed the lies I was telling myself the good guys were corrupted and the bad guys were going to allow justice. My first creation was the krypton's bane. Two small daggers that when a button on the hilt was pushed a small injection of liquid kryptonite which is used for a quick getaway when losing to superman. Not a very unique item but the size and the amount of liquid kryptonite it made it stealthy and desirable. More and more idea's came in for help. Even the Joker came for the creations of Green Vengeance. **

**My favorite weapon was the noise grenade less deadly than the laughing gas, and yet twice as effective. It emits a high frequency burst of noise that could practically take away hearing for thirty minutes. Some work I did required my full effort such as the cloning chambers in Cadmus, and made blue prints for flying ice machines but was told to wait for later. I got paid and nobody was able to ever catch me, it was great while it lasted in arrogance. I was still weary because they started sending out Meine on minor missions.**

**It was not until two years later that I was finally sent out to do a field mission to test my latest invention, artificial powers that were chosen unlike Kryptonite. I had always wanted powers and this test was a great chance to obtain them. I went with fire first in a bank robbery, but it messed up and I ended up burning down a chandelier and alerted the cops. So we had to leave. Meine was the only one that thought it was funny and congratulated on my first mission. My second test a month later I tried air and the glitches seemed to be all gone I tried it but it did not feel right a week later was my third test was a lightning ability test and it changed me forever. We were in public trying to draw out a minor hero so it was just me and Meine we looked around and did what we did best first caused a scene broke into a couple stores told them to call for a hero. That is when he came. It was a teenager he looked about sixteen and I had to look away because he was bare naked. His head looked around lazily until his pale teal eyes spotted me. He walked up and slowly moved in my direction, but he not only did he walk towards us I noticed his whole body was contorting I could hear the bones snapping and rebuilding themselves. He began to crouch down and orange and black fur appeared and his eyes changed to white. In two seconds I was looking at a huge tiger. It lunged at me and I warded it off with a small volt of electricity.**

**The electric power kept pulsing and began to turn erratic. The power was too much and my body could not contain it. I yelled at Meine to get away and he did but I did not notice who was behind me when I let out a surge until the voltage left my body. I had to look around as I fell to the ground. Destruction was everywhere the block was burnt to a crisp People came out of their houses which brought a smile to my face till I heard it. I found the strength to turn my head and on the curb a little boy was bloody and his legs were twitching with residual electricity he had crawled besides a body of a young woman and I faintly heard him speak and it killed me. "Mommy? Get up mommy please." I was going to die knowing I killed a women and making her son see her limp lifeless body. But there were other plans for me.**

**Meine came back for me and rushed me back to our house and my suit began to repair my body. I noticed that he had not gone far enough away to avoid the effects of the electricity. The shock seemed to mess with his brain circuitry. I could not see any emotion in his eyes. "Are you ok Meine?" He looked over at me I swore I saw him hesitate slightly before he turned around and went to go out the door. "You better get some rest Damien." That was the first time he ever called me by my first name. I slowly got up. My suit can only heal so much, but I needed to check on him. I limped into his room and began to run some diagnostics on his condition I was bloody and in a lot of pain but I did not care he was like my son I needed him I had done something horrible and thoughts, scary thoughts started entering my mind. I wanted to die. **


	5. How I died

**Chapter 5:**

**How I died **

**Time past and that shock last year caused Meine to age rapidly again, and became one year older than I was and he began training with other trainers and began getting stronger. I did not like where he was going. I began to reflect on the little things, and knew I had to get him out of their hands we fought corruption, and to curve the evil to being not too evil at the expense of lives not to do whatever it takes to kill someone. **

**I was ashamed of myself. I had left him into the hands of those who corrupted would him. We were following different paths now and getting farther apart. I was losing the only person who understood me and it was entirely my fault. I felt the hole again and I did not know why it was absorbing me I just kept seeing that boy's face. His voice echoed constantly in my darkest dreams. I felt like a monster. Like I was a vampire feeding on the innocent and hiding from my every fear and weaknesses. It is the strongest, most terrifying, and yet the most vulnerable monster. The thought I did not deserve the right to be anyone's hero was constantly popping up. **

**I began closing myself away from everything. I would only talk to Meine and he constantly seemed more and more agitated with me. I ran away from it all. I broke down. I felt numb, and emotionless. I became the hole and the dreams got more painful. I began taking risk I drove recklessly almost getting killed, and if I did not know it would hurt the other driver I would have let the crashes happen. I wouldn't mind being dead if it meant leaving behind these nightmares. **

**A month later I was a mess, and was almost mad. I let the cold air flow through my hair as the night lights of Gotham were a brilliant back drop for what I thought my most brilliant mission. I smiled as tears caressed my pale face, and the noise of the cars below me seemed to create a beautiful melody with the rush of my beating heart. I saw a crow soar above me. I laughed the character from nightmare stories had come I felt like I must have been important. I had stretched my arms when the voice entered my head. "What are you doing?" I looked around but no one was there. "Are you thinking about jumping?" I looked up at the eagle it was perched a little higher on the bridge. "Is that you talking, and if so why do you care?" The eagle began contorting and the sound of cracking bones tortured my ears. **

**Sure enough there was the hero who was the test subject on which I used the lightning ability. "I attacked you, why show mercy to a bad guy?" The now naked teen grabbed some pants that almost flew off the bridge. "I keep a stash of clothes up here. As for your question; I would never show mercy to mine enemy, however if my instincts are correct you are not really a bad guy, plus if you were trying to end your life you and you were bad I think you should of lived with your guilt and remorse forever." I inched closer to the edge. I was a coward I could not live with the regret and fear. The boy spoke again to me as I contemplated how to jump. "But if you are not bad you should not jump. Become a Hero and save as many lives as you can. It won't bring back the people you've hurt, but you can make sure no one else suffers." **

**I stopped. He was right I must change become the hero of my dreams even if the other heroes would never accept me for my deeds I needed to gain their trust I was going to make my first act of heroism huge and noticeable. I befriended the hero that saved me his name was Morph. I plotted and found an agent that I helped to create. I said the words that made him controllable and made it so after his mission was completed, he would gain his freedom from their objective instead of becoming immobile. I even hacked into the Bat Cave interface, no one hacks the Bat Cave but I did. I listened to what the heroes needed. I heard reports of the bad guys beginning to acquire Apokolips and decided to get some artifacts from New Genesis and throw them into the mix to get some heroes down to fight the Intergang later on. My next move was to peak the leagues interest in me so that they have to help me in the Near future. **

**I was only able to contact Red Tornado at first by hacking into his systems, which I had to apologize when he showed up and handed him the blueprints to create a more human like robot. He took it and flew away. I think, and hope he has forgiven me. The next step hacking into lexcorp to have eyes on the inside, but I had to upgrade his computer, and as a joke I posted the video I caught of him watching my little pony: Friendship is magic onto Batman's computer, and to the joker's phone. **

**The next week a young hero bumped into my while I was in my uniform. She could not be over 14 her eyes shimmered as if the world depended on what I said to her. "Hi." She jumped up and hugged me. "You are a hero like me!" Even though technically I was not a hero at the time it made me smile. Her name was Erica Flare which is ironic since she was deathly afraid of fire. She let me name her though so I chose Tempath. Her power was extreme empathy she could talk to and understand just about anything, but she was kind of anti-social, and likes to talk to her Toaster Phillip.**

**Soon enough I had a small team of my own; Tempath, Orga, Cinders and me The Band geek. I chose the name because it was a joke of a name, and a constant reminder of my only joy in the darkest of my days. I however stayed as Green vengeance until I could assure a time of peace for hopefully not only Gotham, but if it was at least it would be a good start. We trained in secret, I broke into the treasury and got the schematics and know how to build functional real money, and thanks to Tempath we got the required signatures when she talked to the writing utensils and asked them nicely to sign the notes. We became a funded well balanced team. **

**However not everything was great I went back home and was greeted by a ticked Meine. "Where have you Been Damien I have been stuck with all the chores lately what is your excuse for being gone with those babies?" I was shocked I was gone in secret, how did Meine know. "I have no idea what you are talking about son?" His nose flared and face turned red. "Don't call me son when you are lying to me!" I got mad at him for getting mad at me. "What is the Joker up to? Huh I only wanted to be a hero, not a villain. I wanted to protect others, and yet I am the cause of two deaths! Yeah Meine that boy I told you about past away in the night because of me. That night has haunted me ever since." Meine calmed down a little but I could tell he was still angry. "Dad, what is wrong with our life, we have each other, and friends. If you don't want to kill you can stay in the lab." **

**I was shocked "Meine do you want to kill?" He looked deep into my eyes and I could see he did. "Meine those guys our so called friends are killers and bullies. Those guys are the bad guys." Meine sighed and shook his head. "At least those guys acknowledge you! Damien you are amazing I can tell and they can tell." He looked around and picked up a noise grenade and smiles as he pretend to throw it around. "Just looking at the design and how effective they are. Your work is awesome, and those heroes have done nothing. They did not answer you when you needed them most." I nodded he was telling mostly the truth, but it was my truth not his and my truth was twisted. **

"**Meine I became red vengeance to be the hero for those who also were never answered I made you to help me save the defenseless. You and I both know the injustice league is not thinking about that." He hit the table and it crumbled under his might. "Father, will you ever accept me? I never feel good enough. I know Red Vengeance's purpose I am Red Vengeance! We are curbing evil there have been reports of less violence towards innocents. What we are doing is taking out the old heroes and making the old villains into the heroes!" That is when it hit me it was not the villain's fault it was mine that Meine was corrupted. **

**I had to do something drastic to try to yank Meine from the twisted chains I used to cloud his view. I called up red Tornado and planned a way to get the entire or at least most of the injustice league. He said he would have another team that could help. I told him that no one should know what was going to happen, but to be ready for something that would happen.**

**I went back to the Injustice league and informed them that the Justice league was relaxing and now would be the time to attack. Some wanted to use the ice machines, but I told them it was not their time. I held up a mutant seed. "I have planted these all over the world and all we have to do is protect this one seed when it grows, which will start when Ivy plants it. I have combined several of the things you collected and have added them to this and the other seeds. So it will require a lot of work to get things going I have created the security system which the Count can be in charge of, Joker I feel you are most suitable for controlling the plants." I smiled and watched as Atomic skull, Wotan, black Adam, and ultra-Humanite. I had hoped that Lex would have had joined this mission but he said he was on a higher duty to plan. **

**Meine tried to volunteer to help, but I denied his request I told him that I needed him to come with me that I needed to try and understand him. An opportunity he did not want to pass up. Things started smoothly and I had a great talk with him, and we also almost reconciled before the T.V. turned on. And the victory of the Justice league was all over the news. "If we were there we could have stopped it right father!" I had to look away from him I could not stand the disappointment, but I did not just get disappointment from him I also received a kick to the face. "Why father? We were going to be happy; we were going to be a family a real family like none we have had before!" His strength was amazing and he was to fast I did not have time to think about what to do in order to react.**

**I fought back but for every punch I launched two of his connected. I began to run until I reached a dead end, which is ironic since it was at the top of the bridge I tried to kill myself on. He was fast and began pounding me I could taste the hot blood that was coming from all over. I only had a moments reprieve when I temporarily blinded him with the blood that was flooding my mouth. I was having difficult time breathing, and my strength was almost spent. I used the time to think, and in a moment's notice I knew what I had to do. Meine regained his temper and I began to fall back towards the edge I let the rush of adrenaline take over he could not touch me, and he did not know what he was doing until I began slipping away. "Father Nooo!" he leapt to trying to save me, but he was too late.**

**I smiled as I fell and even though my heart was beating rapidly I felt at peace. I looked up and yelled. "Be good, my son." The moment I finished my back hit the water, and pain surged through every inch of my body, and the icy water did not help. I felt like I was lying down on mass of flames being stabbed from under with many cold steal broadswords. It was too much for me and I felt myself slipping into darkness under the freezing waters.**

**About a mile down I opened my eyes and saw Tempath looking down at me. "Did you wish to die BG?" I coughed up a small mixture blood and water, and then scanned the surroundings. "Yeah, and I did Green Vengeance is no more, he plummeted to his watery grave." I looked back at the bridge. "Let's get out of here Tempeth."**

**I went to Red tornado later that week. He thanked me for my help and I shrugged the compliments off "I am sorry, you were the only hero who answered my cries for help." He was confused but I didn't give him the time to figure out. I grabbed him and hacked his chip and erased all the knowledge he had gained about me and Meine as to have a fresh start hopefully for the both of us and not just for me. I am Band Geek and I will rise to the top. My team and I will remain a separate group from the Justice League as we work to improve not just the world but the little heroes who were left behind like us.**

**The End**

**Epilogue:**

**A New Rising**

**That was my story and I am sticking to it I am The Band Geek; I was beaten, I was cast out, I was alone, I was a scientist, and inventor and Now? I Damien William Thornrose am The Band Geek and I am a Hero! "Hey BG are you going to come? The Ice Family is planning something at the Baseball field in Gotham let's go Brain boy!" Well I am out me and Awesomantica got to destroy some plans****for an icy takeover.**** "I love my life!**


End file.
